Ogień i lód
by Ewe25
Summary: Co by było, gdyby to Bella Cullen była wampirem a Edward Swan człowiekiem? Jak wówczas potoczyłyby się losy tej znanej dwójki? Czy dalej łączyłaby ich więź miłości? I jaki udział w całej tej historii miałby James z pozoru niegroźny, ale pod powłoką lubieżny wampir?
1. Prolog

**Autorka: **Ewe25**_  
_**

**Beta:** sysia (dziękuję :*)

**A/N: **Już strasznie długo mnie tutaj nie było za co bardzo przepraszam. W każdym razie postanowiłam wreszcie dodać coś nowego. Tym razem nie będzie to opowiadanie ze świata HP (chociaż planuję w lecie napisać ze dwa czy trzy :D), ale ze świata pani Meyer - tylko w trochę innej wersji. _Ogień i lód_ zostało przeze mnie zakończone dwa lata temu i od razu trafiło do poprawki, dlatego rozdziały powinny się pojawiać w dłuższym odstępie czasowym. Uprzedzam.

Cóż, zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!

Całuję,

Ewe25

_Dla mojej siostry_

* * *

**Prolog**

Poczułam ich zapach. Jad napłynął mi do ust.

Nie miałam pojęcia, czy to, co robię, jest dobre. To mordercy, bezduszni oprawcy, którzy, jeżeli ich nie zabiję, pewnie nadal będą uśmiercać swoje ofiary, porzucając je gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie znalazłby żadnych zwłok. Tylko czy przypadkiem wtedy to ja nie stanę się zabójcą?

Warknęłam, ponieważ usłyszałam ruch z ich strony.

Nie wiedziałam też, czy robię źle. W końcu oni dalej są ludźmi, nie patrząc na ich przeszłość. Albo przyszłość.

Zrobiłam krok do przodu. Na ich twarzach dostrzegłam przerażenie. Mimo to nie przystawałam, wręcz przeciwnie - z jeszcze większą chęcią mordu powoli się do nich zbliżałam. Czułam satysfakcję, która rosła w moim ciele.

A to świadczy tylko o tym, że postępuję jak oni. Sprawiam, że ofiary czują strach, że się mnie boją. Wykorzystuję to, pragnąc je zabić, rozerwać na strzępy. Już nie staję się zabójcą, ja nim jestem, i podoba mi się to.

Skoczyłam prosto do ich gardeł.

Moje myśli aliści wróciły, dobre wspomnienia, których nie potrafiłam zamazać, o których nie potrafiłam zapomnieć. Zawsze powracały, przez co moje sumienie – o ile w ogóle takowe posiadałam – dawało o sobie znać.

_Nie teraz, proszę_, zaczęłam błagać w myślach, odpychając od siebie obleśnego mężczyznę, przez co ten upadł na brudną ziemię. Odeszłam po chwili parę kroków do tyłu, aby wyrzucić z głowy całą swoją lepszą naturę, nie chciałam jej więcej czuć. O wiele łatwiej jest żyć jako nieczuły człowiek, który nie przejmuje się niczym poza sobą. Taka wieczna egzystencja jest prostsza, ponieważ nie żałuje się każdej, choćby najmniejszej kropli krwi, która została przelana.

Moja zabawa znów się zaczęła. Warknęłam dla ciekawszego efektu, uśmiechając się przy tym mrocznie.

Niestety przed oczami ciągle widziałam twarz Carlisle'a, mojego ojca. Właśnie przez taki efekt nigdy nie potrafiłam pozbierać się po kolejnym ataku na człowieka. Pomimo tego, że był on zły.

W ciszy sączyłam czerwoną ciecz, napawając się jękami ofiary.

Przyznam, że przez ostatnie dwa miesiące ciągle zastanawiałam się nad powrotem do mojej rodziny. Od tamtego czasu nie było dnia, w którym nie myślałabym o ponownym spotkaniu z nimi. Wtedy jednak pojawiały się wątpliwości, które natychmiast odganiały moje refleksje.

I tak żyłam aż do teraz.

Ciało całkowicie wyssane z krwi odrzuciłam na bok, by po chwili zabrać się za drugiego gwałciciela, na którego napadłam od razu, przyłapując go na gorącym uczynku. Jego ofiara na szczęście uciekła. Będę miała przynajmniej jedną duszę mniej na koncie.

Postanowiłam: to będzie ostatnia zbrodnia, której dokonam w swoim życiu. Teraz stanę się lepsza. Albo będę próbować. I wiem, że tylko jedna osoba będzie mogła mi w tym pomóc. Mój ojciec. To właśnie jego zacznę za chwilę szukać. Przeproszę go za moje zachowanie i… I co dalej? Zobaczy się.

Odepchnęłam od siebie kolejne ciało, po czym nie patrząc już w stronę miejsca podwójnego zabójstwa, którego byłam bezapelacyjnie winna, rzuciłam się biegiem na północ, aby zmierzyć się z moim przeznaczeniem.

Nie chcę być już potworem. Dla nikogo.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Zmierzch dnia

**A/N:** W następnych rozdziałach coś zacznie się dziać, na razie to wprowadzenie, dlatego proszę o cierpliwość. :)

Pozdrawiam!

Ewe25

* * *

**Rozdział 1: Zmierzch dnia**

Siedziałam na krześle przy pianinie i z zamkniętymi oczami sunęłam palcami po klawiaturze. W klawisze uderzałam cicho, napięte struny dźwiękowe lekko drgały. Zrobiło się wręcz monotonnie, ale nie zamierzałam przerywać. W międzyczasie wsłuchiwałam się w odgłosy lasu, pośrodku którego znajdował się mój dom, i starałam się przenieść je na instrument. Podobnie jak cząstkę samej siebie.

C-moll, g-moll; całość zaczęła się zmieniać. Tempo nabrało szybkości, tak samo jak myśli w mojej głowie. Wszystko głucho o siebie uderzało, dając piorunujący efekt, który zaczął wywoływać spustoszenie. Zaczęłam używać coraz większej siły, brzmienie wzrastało.

Tak jak gehenna. Początkowa harmonia piosenki kojarzyła mi się ze śmiercią. Z niedoszłą śmiercią, od której uwolnił mnie mój przybrany ojciec. Było łagodnie, nic nie czułam, a mimo to działo się coś niepokojącego - ulatywałam duchem w pełnym skupieniu. Do czasu. Wystarczyło tylko bolesne zetknięcie kłów Carlisle'a z szyją, by rozpoczęło się piekło, by melodia wręcz zawrzała. Rzucałam się w konwulsjach, nie mogąc nic poradzić. Nie potrafiłam złagodzić uczucia palenia, które ciasno obejmowało całe ciało, wszystkie narządy z sercem na czele. Chciałam zrobić cokolwiek, by złagodzić cierpienie, lecz nie mogłam drgnąć nawet małym palcem. Jedyną rzeczą, której pragnęłam, była śmierć. Ależ ironia! Umierając, marzyłam o śmierci. Pragnęłam zasnąć i nigdy więcej się nie obudzić, trwać w błogiej nieświadomości i przerzucić wszystko w niepamięć.

Ruchy palcami delikatnie zwalniały, jednak nie straciły na mocy. Dalej głośno uderzałam w klawisze, aby każdy miał sposobność usłyszenia tego aktu żalu. Poznania traumy, którą przeżyłam i z którą muszę egzystować na co dzień.

W końcu serce przestało bić, wydając z siebie ostatni odgłos. Wszystko minęło, uspokoiło się. Mimo to nie potrafiłam całkowicie się opanować. Byłam zdezorientowana, nie miałam pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieje, nie odróżniałam fikcji od rzeczywistości. Myślałam, że śnię, a koszmar, który właśnie się skończył, był najzwyczajniej odkupieniem za grzechy.

Niestety.

Melodia wreszcie ucichła. Zamilkła, podobnie jak wspomnienie przemiany, które ostatnio bardzo często nawiedzało moją głowę. Dzięki temu udało mi się skomponować nowy utwór. _Odę do śmierci._

Parsknęłam śmiechem, całkowicie dewastując podniosłość chwili. Uświadamiając sobie nagle istotną rzecz, westchnęłam głośno, dodatkowo tracąc humor. Od dawna nie grałam na fortepianie. Nie potrafiłam się przemóc. Dlaczego więc teraz, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało, po prostu stworzyłam piosenkę? Pamiętałam, że zanim usiadłam przed instrumentem, w głowie zrodziła się dziwna myśl. Musiałam poczuć szorstkość klawiszy – walczyłam z samotnością.

- Czyżby nowa piosenka?

Doszedł mnie głos jednej z dwóch sióstr. Alice usiadła na siedzeniu obok mnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko, puszczając perskie oko.

Wiedziałam, że wszystkie plany dotyczące ponownego rozpoczęcia gry spaliły się na panewce. Przy Alice w życiu nie dałabym rady sprostać temu - ani żadnemu innemu - zadaniu, ponieważ momentalnie ogłuszyłoby mnie jej wotum. Nigdy się nie myliłam, nawet teraz. Dosłownie minutę później próbowała prowadzić ze mną dialog. Oczywiście ona mówiła, bo ja tylko od czasu do czasu zdobywałam się na kiwnięcie głową.

- Alice – przerwałam jej w końcu, kiedy nie miałam ochoty słuchać wywodu na temat dość gorących wspomnień z nią i Jasperem w rolach głównych. – Idź pozwierzać się komuś, kto będzie chciał cię słuchać – powiedziałam i zaśmiałam się cicho pod nosem, słysząc głośne prychnięcie. Uwielbiałam ją drażnić, z czego Alice doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę.

- No właśnie nikt mnie nie chce słuchać! – poskarżyła się, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie odpowiedziałam. Rzuciłam jej specyficzne spojrzenie, podnosząc brwi do góry. Tym razem westchnęła. – Wiem, za dużo mówię…

Mimo to kochałam ją bardzo mocno. Od zawsze. Dzień, kiedy Alice i Jasper do nas dołączyli, stał się jednym z najlepszych. Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj, choć naprawdę minęło już trzydzieści lat. A żeby być bardziej dokładnym to sześć lat, dwa miesiące i cztery dni po moim powrocie do rodziny. W czasie, gdy przebywałam poza domem, sporo się wydarzyło. Carlisle przemienił Esme i Rose, która parę lat później znalazła i sprowadziła do nas Emmetta.

Stworzyliśmy wspaniałą rodzinę, której nie zamieniłabym na nic innego.

- Za dużo myślisz, Bello – stwierdziła Alice, która z ciekawością mi się przyglądała. Wywróciłam oczami i już miałam odpyskować, gdy przerwało mi nadejście uśmiechniętej Esme. Wraz z siostrą odwzajemniłyśmy gest, a Alice nie chcąc tracić czasu, zaczęła trajkotać z rozmarzeniem w głosie. Mama wydawała się skupiona na słowach Alice, ale w głębi rozważała nad zupełnie innymi sprawami.

_Bello, kochanie, nie myśl tyle. _

Usłyszałam myśli Esme, więc popatrzyłam na nią z zaciekawieniem. Nie dopowiedziała nic więcej, dlatego wzruszyłam delikatnie ramionami. Wstałam z krzesła i niespiesznie podeszłam do okna.

Znów zmierzcha, zastanowiłam się. Westchnęłam, opierając ręce na parapecie. Zawsze uwielbiałam wpatrywać się w zachodzące słońce. Wtedy jego promienie nie były tak dotkliwe, przez co prawie nie różniłam się od zwykłego człowieka. Był to jedyny moment egzystencji, kiedy wbrew sobie cieszyłam się z bycia wampirem. Do szczęści potrzebowałam tylko ciepła, wręcz gorąca, które łaskotałoby moje marmurowe ciało. Pragnęłam czuć się bezpiecznie. Brakowało mi także miłości, której – być może – kiedyś uda mi się zakosztować.

Reszta „może być", uśmiechnęłam się.


	3. Rozdział drugi: Nowa permanencja

**Rozdział 2: Nowa permanencja**

Dni mijały niezauważalnie szybko, ale noce pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. W szczególności dla mnie. Wiedziałam, że rodzina ostatnio ciągle się o mnie martwi, dlatego powinnam chociażby udawać: emanować pozytywną energią, uśmiechając się czy radośnie rozprawiając o niczym ważnym. Bóg mi świadkiem, że próbowałam. Coś jednak blokowało mnie od środka. Tłumaczyłam się niechęcią do kłamstwa, co było absurdalne. Przez parę ostatnich dni nagminnie rozmyślałam na temat uczuć, które przejmowały kontrolę nad moim ciałem, tym samym wpływając na zachowanie. Głównie były to rozgoryczenie i melancholia, z którymi nie chciałam walczyć. Czułam się słaba, a nie jak rasowy wampir. Szczerze mówiąc, wampirem byłam zawsze do dupy.

Westchnęłam, po czym wstałam z kanapy, przy okazji wyłączając telewizor. Znudzonym wzrokiem popatrzyłam na zegar wiszący na ścianie naprzeciwko. Wskazówki pokazywały godzinę szóstą dwadzieścia jeden, czyli miałam jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim wraz z rodzeństwem będę musiała udać się do nowej szkoły.

_Świetnie, po prostu cudownie_, warknęłam w myślach i przeklęłam szpetnie. Po raz tysięczny zmieniamy całe środowisko, aby nie zauważono u nas dziwnych oznak niestarzenia się. _Zasrane wampiry_, zakpiłam. _Chyba zaczynam mówić sama do siebie, a jak wiadomo, to pierwsza oznaka szaleństwa. Chociaż, patrząc na to z drugiej strony, szalona jestem już od ponad wieku_, zironizowałam.

- Rose, daj mi spokój – jęknęła Alice i ignorując blondynkę, stanęła tuż przede mną. Zlustrowała wzrokiem dżinsy i kurtkę, które miałam na sobie, po czym pokiwała głową z uznaniem. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Wszystko gotowe. Musimy tylko poczekać aż chłopaki wrócą z polowania.

Zaśmiałam się cicho. Co jak co, ale Alice we wszystkim znajdzie dobre strony. Bycie ciągłą optymistką często się opłaca, a już szczególnie w podobnych sytuacjach. Szkoda, że nie potrafię się zmusić do ciągłej radości. Życie, a raczej bierna egzystencja, mogłoby być wówczas nawet zadowalające.

Nagle do salonu jak burza wpadła Rosalie.

- Bello? – spytała nadzwyczaj spokojnym głosem. Przyjrzałam się jej błyszczącym złotym tęczówkom oraz palcom, które co chwila wykręcały blond kosmyki włosów. – Uczeszesz mnie?

- Chyba żartujesz?! – zaśmiałam się głośno, ale kiedy zauważyłam minę siostry, raptownie zamilkłam.

- Świetnie! Jak zwykle można na ciebie liczyć! – warknęła po nosem i głośno tupiąc nogą niczym mała dziewczynka, wyszła z salonu. Skręciła w stronę garażu. To właśnie tam czuła się najlepiej. Od zawsze uwielbiała reperować różne ustrojstwa, a szczególnie te w samochodach. Można by powiedzieć, że Rose miała hobby – ależ irionia! Blondynka bardzo rzadko, a właściwie prawie nigdy, zwracała uwagę na cokolwiek, co znajdowało się poza jej nosem.

Alice uśmiechnęła się wymownie. Rzadko przeglądałam jej myśli, ponieważ przeważnie pokrywały się z moimi, co było sporym ułatwieniem. Zazwyczaj.

Westchnęłam. Nie miałam ochoty czekać na braci. Przyznam, że wolałabym już mieć ten dzień za sobą. Zastanawiam się tylko dlaczego, skoro takich dni była już masa. Zmienialiśmy szkołę już nie raz nie dwa, niemniej z czasem było coraz gorzej. Zaczęliśmy popadać w monotonność. Rutyna wzięła nad nami górę, przez co egzystowaliśmy niczym roboty nastawione na ciągle identyczny tryb. Teraz wyłącznie czekaliśmy, aż baterie całkowicie się rozładują, dzięki czemu przy ponownym naładowaniu znów nabierzemy siły.

Nagle w mojej głowie pojawił się dziwny obraz. Od razu wiedziałam, z czym mam do czynienia. Niemniej, zawsze kiedy nieświadomie widziałam myśli Alice, która akurat miała wizję, nie mogłam przez moment nad sobą zapanować. Chociaż czasami specjalnie i z ciekawością zagłębiałam się w jej umysł – pomimo tego że to najzwyczajniej pozbawianie kogoś przestrzeni osobistej czy prywatności – aby choć na chwilę uciec od rzeczywistości. Lubiłam to uczucie, które do tej pory nie równało się z żadnym innym.

Jak szybko wizja się zaczęła, tak skończyła. Szatynka zamrugała raptownie, co oczywiście było antropoidalnym przyzwyczajeniem. W końcu przebywając między ludźmi, trzeba było opanować ich zachowanie do perfekcji. Inaczej wyróżnialibyśmy się z tłumu jeszcze bardziej, co było wręcz niedopuszczalne. Musieliśmy jak najmniej zwracać na siebie uwagę innych osób, wokół których przebywaliśmy. Szkoda, że nie zawsze nam się to udawało.

- Dobrze, w takim razie możemy już iść – oznajmiła raptownie Alice, z ciekawością przyglądając się wskazówkom zegara. Po sekundzie zaczęła wpatrywać się w nie bardziej natrętnie, co lekko mnie zdziwiło.

- Co robisz? – spytałam, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi mojej siostrze, jednak ta w odpowiedzi machnęła na mnie dłonią. Zacisnęłam zęby, przestąpiłam z jednej nogi na drugą, założyłam ręce na ramiona. W tym momencie żaden obserwator nie domyśliłby się, że jestem kimś więcej niż człowiek. Wyszło idealnie, jak zawsze.

Z mojego transu wybudził mnie odgłos donośnego chrząknięcia. Szybko skierowałam wzrok w tamtą stronę, tym samym stając twarzą w twarz z Jasperem, który wyszczerzył się do mnie szeroko. Nie sposób było nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu. Chwilę później, tuż za nim, pojawił się Emmett. Puścił do mnie perskie oko, po czym szybko skierował się w stronę garażu, z którego wydobywały się dziwne dźwięki.

Potwierdzeniem mojego przypuszczenia, że brunet udał się tam wyłącznie, by zdenerwować Rose, był krzyk blondynki. Wampirzyca zawsze wychodziła z równowagi, kiedy ktoś jej przeszkadzał. I zazwyczaj był to Emmett. Wiele razy słyszałam w jego głowie myśli o cudownie brzmiącym głosie Rosalie, więc pewnie tylko dlatego robił ukochanej na złość.

Dosłownie trzy minuty i czterdzieści osiem sekund później jechaliśmy w stronę szkoły. Wyruszyliśmy, dzieląc się na dwie grupy. Alice stwierdziła, że tak będzie o wiele wygodniej. Oczywiście wiedziała o czymś, o czym my nie mieliśmy pojęcia, ale do tego się już nie przyznała. W zasadzie to mogłabym jej poszperać tu i ówdzie, ale stwierdziłam, że to mało ważne, a nie widziałam potrzeby zapychania umysłu niepotrzebnymi bzdurami. W każdym razie moje siostry i ja miałyśmy przybyć jako pierwsze, przy okazji udając się do sekretariatu po nasze plany zajęć. Dopiero później o jakieś dziesięć minut Jasper i Emmett powinni zaparkować samochód na parkingu. Wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik, ale - szczerze powiedziawszy - nie dostrzegłam w tym choćby najmniejszego sensu.

Przed wyjazdem chciałam jeszcze zamienić parę słów z Carlisem, tymczasem ten pojechał już na dyżur do szpitala. Nadal nie miałam pojęcia, jak on wytrzymuje. Chodzi mi o styczność z krwią. Gdybym była na jego miejscu, przenigdy nie dałabym rady opanować dzikiej natury, mimo że wampirem jestem od ponad wieku. Zresztą kiedy przyjeżdżam do niego z wizytą, muszę się głęboko skupić, wytężyć całą siłę woli, by powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem na kogokolwiek. Po prostu nie potrafię się oduczyć reagowania na zapach tej wspaniałej czerwonej cieczy. Ona mnie do siebie przywołuje, śpiewa pieśń dziękczynną w moją stronę. To silny afrodyzjak, który żyje własnym życiem, tylko czekając na moje potknięcie, na jeden błędny ruch.

- Obudź się, Bello! – warknęła mi do ucha Rosalie i widząc, że udało się wydobyć mnie z sideł refleksji, zacisnęła mocno usta. Uniosła lekko brodę ku górze. – Dojechałyśmy.

Natychmiast, nie zwracając uwagi na blondynkę, wysiadłam z pojazdu Alice – żółtego porsche. Tak szczerze to Carlisle kupił ten samochód dla mnie, jednakże gdy zobaczyłam oślepiający kanarkowy kolor, od razu oddałam prezent mojej siostrze, której auto nadzwyczaj przypadło do gustu. W zamian dostałam oczywiście srebrne volvo, z jakiego do teraz jestem niesamowicie dumna.

Z udawanym zainteresowaniem zaczęłam przyglądać się budynkowi prezentującemu swą masywność naprzeciwko. Zbudowany został z czerwonej cegły dość długi okres czasu temu. Mniemam, iż było to w pierwszej połowie dziewiętnastego wieku. Wówczas podobne koncepcje zapanowały nad światem architektonicznej mody. Szkoła składała się z pięciu pięter, więc chcąc nie chcąc trzeba przyznać, że była wysoka. Oczywiście w porównaniu z innymi liceami w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Mimo to konstrukcja nie przyciągała aż tak wielkiej uwagi. Wydawała się zwykła, prosta i nudna.

Z całkiem innej perspektywy patrzyło się na tereny przed szkołą. Twarz osoby, która właśnie obserwowała tak zróżnicowaną zieleń, na pewno wyrażałaby zachwyt. Wszystkie drzewa i krzewy, alejki i nawet ławki, które ktoś poustawiał w paru miejscach, były zadbane. Śmiem nawet stwierdzić, że to niezwykle piękny krajobraz.

Chyba zaczęło mi się tutaj podobać.

Niestety, wypowiedziałam te słowa trochę za szybko, ponieważ wraz z siostrami przekroczyłam próg szkoły. Zamarłam. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałam aż tak obleśnego i odpychającego widoku. Z czystym sercem pomyślałam, że budynek wewnątrz przypominał starą ruderę. Obdarte z farby i wyżłobione w niektórych miejscach ściany, lekko zapleśniałe sufity, brudne podłogi, zewsząd latające drobinki kurzu. Czułam się, jakbym weszła do baraku, a nie do szkoły. Ciekawe, czy reszta budynków w tym mieście również jest aż tak zniszczona.

- Dzień dobry.

Usłyszałam głos Alice. Lekko zniesmaczona przestałam rozglądać się wokół, po czym spojrzałam w prawą stronę, gdzie znajdowało się okienko sekretariatu. Nim się spostrzegłam, Alice już zawzięcie tłumaczyła coś kobiecie siedzącej za szybą.

Podeszłam do nich bliżej.

- Moje siostry i ja chciałybyśmy odebrać plany zajęć – powiedziała dźwięcznym głosem, uśmiechając się delikatnie w stronę sekretarki. Kobieta patrzyła na nas zaciekawiona i zarazem lekko zawstydzona. – I naszych dwóch braci.

- Braci? – spytała, marszcząc czoło. Chwilę później zaczęła szukać czegoś zawzięcie w dokumentach porozrzucanych po całym biurku. – Ach, pan Jasper Hale i Emmett Cullen.

Sekretarka zmrużyła oczy.

_Skoro one wyglądają tak… tak, to ciekawe, jak wyglądają ich bracia?_, pomyślała, wyobrażając sobie dwóch panów prosto z okładki gazety.

Zaczęłam się śmiać, przez co poczułam na sobie parę zdziwionych spojrzeń. Natychmiast zaczęłam udawać, że się zakrztusiłam.

- Proszę bardzo – rzekła w końcu sekretarka, przerywając ciszę, która zaczęła powoli gęstnieć. – Tutaj jest rozpiska waszych lekcji. – Podała Alice pięć małych kartek. – Pamiętajcie, by pod koniec lekcji zebrać podpisy u nauczycieli, a jak skończycie wszystkie dzisiejsze zajęcia, oddajcie mi te plany z powrotem.

Pokiwałyśmy głową na znak zrozumienia i dziękując kobiecie, skierowałyśmy się w stronę wyjścia, aby nareszcie opuścić budynek. Powolnym krokiem zmierzałyśmy na parking, gdzie chłopaki powinni już na nas czekać. Przez cały czas żadna z nas nie oddychała, ale poruszałyśmy klatką piersiową. W taki sposób łatwiej nam było zapanować nad swoją naturą. Oczywiście do naszych nosów docierały niektóre silniejsze zapachy, aczkolwiek jeżeli się mocno skupiłyśmy, łatwiej było je odgonić.

Powoli pojawiało się coraz więcej uczniów.

_Kim oni są? Jacy piękni, jakby nie byli z naszej planety…_

_Czy ten blondyn jest wolny?_

_Ale mają ciuchy! Pewnie zamawiają w sklepach z całego świata. Z Paryża, Mediolanu… _

_Ciekawa jestem, co dzisiaj przygotują na obiad… _

_Obleję trygonometrię, jeżeli się nie pouczę, ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o tej szatynce. Zaproszę ją chyba na następny bal…_

_Miałem zamiar…_

_Oni są naprawdę…_

_Nienawidzę tych nowych…_

_Dziwni…_

_Cholera…_

Zamknęłam gwałtownie oczy, próbując odrzucić nawał myśli. Moja głowa pulsowała, miałam dość. Na szczęście po paru próbach udało mi się całkowicie oczyścić umysł.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała mnie Alice, a widząc, jak pokiwałam głową, uśmiechnęła się do mnie pocieszająco. Chwilę potem, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zawarczała cicho. Popatrzyłam na nią, unosząc brwi z zaskoczenia. Alice wpatrywała się w grupkę ludzi, którzy zebrali się wokół Jaspera i Emmetta. Właściwie to rzucała złowrogie spojrzenia dziewczynom. No i paru chłopakom. Zmrużyła groźnie oczy, na co ja zaśmiałam się cicho. Co ta zazdrość potrafi zrobić z wampirem…

Moją radość przerwało nagle mocne uderzenie w plecy. Natychmiast odwróciłam się do tyłu i już miałam zamiar coś wywarczeć, ale zauważyłam morderczą minę Rose. Co dziwne, nie wpatrywała się we mnie. Nastrój ponownie się zmienił, parsknęłam głośno.

Parę minut później siostry całkowicie rozgoniły towarzystwo, po czym złe na swoich lubych, obraziły się. Emmett i Jasper popatrzyli na mnie z zakłopotaniem, kiedy Rose i Alice skierowały się do klas, gdzie miały pierwsze zajęcia. Wzruszyłam ramionami, oznajmiając tym samym, że to ich problem, nie mój.

W sumie nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty, więc również poszłam na lekcję. Według planu pierwszy był angielski z panem Cornwellem.

- Kto mi powie, jakie są konflikty w Hamlecie?

Siedziałam właśnie w klasie numer trzydzieści osiem i ze znudzeniem obserwowałam pomieszczenie, całkowicie ignorując wywód nauczyciela. Temat, który omawiał na dzisiejszej lekcji, znałam na pamięć. W końcu ciągle zmieniając liceum, cały czas zaczynałam od klasy pierwszej. Ja i Alice. Zaś Rose, Emmett i Jasper szli od razu na rok drugi. Dzięki temu mogliśmy dłużej zostać w danym mieście.

- Może Isabella? – Unosząc brwi, spojrzałam wprost na pana Cornwella, który stał nade mną z dziwną miną.

- Bella – poprawiłam machinalnie, ale kiedy zauważyłam, jak jego usta zaczynają drgać, westchnęłam. – Oczywiście polityczne, ponieważ Klaudiusz to uzurpator. U Hamleta widać symptomy i kompleksy. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia jego obłędu. Widział ducha ojca, więc jest szalony – zakończyłam, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że każdy na mnie patrzył. Czy tylko ja czytałam akademicką analizę dzieł Szekspira? Wywróciłam oczami, stwierdzając przy okazji, że program nauczania licealistów schodzi na psy.

Pan Cornwell odszedł szybko w stronę tablicy i ponownie zaczął swój monotonny wykład.

Reszta dnia minęła nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Nie licząc plotek, których miałam już po dziurki w nosie. Poza tym ten nawał ludzkich myśli stawał się po trochu nie do zniesienia. Na szczęście byłam wampirem, dzięki czemu przetrwałam.

Dlaczego wszystkich interesują nasze osoby? Bądź co bądź, jesteśmy drapieżnikami, toteż ludzie powinni trzymać się od nas z daleka. Albo raczej próbować, bo jeżeli byśmy chcieli, moglibyśmy w niecałe pięć minut zabić każdego w szkole. A ci wręcz przeciwnie - robią wszystko, byleby być bliżej nas.

Od zawsze wiedziałam, że ludzie to półgłówki.


	4. Rozdział trzeci: Zwierzęcy wegetarianizm

**Rozdział 3: Zwierzęcy wegetarianizm**

Od rozpoczęcia szkoły w nowym mieście minęły dwa pełne miesiące nudy i swawoli; sześćdziesiąt jeden dni udręki i ciągłego palenia w gardle, które pokrótce stawało się nie do zniesienia; a także tysiąc czterysta sześćdziesiąt cztery godziny sprawdzania swojej silnej woli i wytrzymałości. Można by powiedzieć, że to pestka w porównaniu z tym, co jeszcze nas czekało – przecież do końca roku szkolnego ancora kupa czasu. Mimo wszystko cieszyłam się, że przynajmniej nie muszę siedzieć w domu. Po raz milionowy uczęszczając do liceum, chociaż jest się z czego pośmiać i komu podokuczać. Chodzi mi, naturalnie, o uczniów. Oczywiście, tym razem tylko ja byłam nastawiona pozytywnie, ponieważ reszta rodziny chciałaby jak najszybciej stąd wyjechać. Nawet Esme. Pamiętam, jak pewnego dnia wróciła do domu zdenerwowana i oznajmiła, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie się udzielać czynnie w radzie tego miasta. Ale nie sprecyzowała swojej myśli, przez co nadal nie wiemy, o co dokładnie chodziło. Później próbowałam wyczytać jej coś z głowy, ale mnie nakryła. Chyba nigdy aż tak nie krzyczała, dlatego pierwszy raz w życiu postanowiłam dać spokój.

Westchnęłam, lekko mrużąc oczy, ponieważ promienie słońca padały mi prosto na twarz. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu wzeszło słońce, przez co wszyscy musieliśmy tkwić w domu. Albo nigdzie nie wychodzić poza nasz teren, by przypadkiem nie spotkać żadnego człowieka. Już wolałam nie myśleć, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby jakaś osoba odkryła prawdziwą naturę Cullenów. Wtedy byłyby tylko dwa wyjścia: zabić ją albo czekać, aż Volturi zapuka do drzwi.

Wbrew wszystkiemu postanowiłam zaryzykować i udać się na polowanie. Musiałam coś zjeść, ponieważ z minuty na minutę stawałam się coraz bardziej rozdrażniona. Kiedy jest się głodnym, zmysły pracują na zwiększonych obrotach. Staje się to nie do zniesienia, ponieważ ma się ochotę wszystko rozwalić. Nie przynosi to jednak ulgi, wręcz przeciwnie – wampir, ciągle czując tą buzującą furię i jad napływający do ust, w końcu się poddaje. Odcina się wtedy od całego świata, jego dzika natura przejmuje władzę. Cóż, skutki takiego zachowania są co najmniej przerażające.

Przyznam, że parę razy zdarzyła mi się podobna sytuacja, dlatego teraz próbuję nie przekładać polowania na ostatnią chwilę. No chyba, że nie mam wyjścia, co rzadko ma swoje miejsce – i dobrze.

Zadziwiające jest to, iż Carlisle ciągle próbuje nam uświadomić, abyśmy trwali z głodem aż do samego końca i właśnie wtedy go przezwyciężyli. Podobno wówczas można nad nim całkowicie zapanować. I wygrać. Oczywiście, próbowałam, ale przegrałam. Nie mogłam się potem pozbierać. Ciągle miałam ochotę zakosztować ludzkiej, przepysznie odżywiającej krwi i nie pomagał mi fakt, że obudziłam tym samym złość na ojca. Wyjechałam. Przez dłuższy czas nieprzerwanie bawiłam się i szalałam, mając na swoim koncie coraz więcej dusz. Wiadomo, co się później ze mną działo…

Powoli podeszłam do ogromnego okna w moim pokoju, po czym otworzyłam je na oścież. Ciepłe promienie zaczęły łaskotać lodowatą skórę, przez co wyglądała, jakby umieszczone zostały w niej małe brylanciki, które się mocno mieniły. Nienawidziłam tego. To bardzo upokarzające, wręcz tandetne. Jestem wampirem, do cholery, który żyje, żeby zabijać, a nie jakąś cholerną, błyszczącą bransoletką!

Nazywa się to ironią losu.

Wampiry są najbardziej krwiożerczymi istotami znanymi na tym świcie, ale to przez nasz idealny wygląd przyciągamy ofiary. Zresztą, jak na drapieżników przystało, mamy wszystko dostosowane, by zabić i później zjeść swe ofiary. Jesteśmy silni, szybcy, a niektórzy z naszej rasy mają nawet rozwinięte pewne zdolności. Po co? Wystarczy się tylko ładnie uśmiechnąć do człowieka, a ten bez chwili zastanowienia poleci za nami, niczym głupia mucha do świecącej lampy.

Ludzie to idioci. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Tyle jest wszelkich pogłosek na temat wampirów, a oni uważają, że to bujda. Zwykła bajeczka, którą rodzice opowiadają niegrzecznym dzieciom. Rasa ludzka jest strasznie naiwna, nierozumna i po prostu ślepa. Nawet jeżeliby podać człowiekowi takiego wampira na tacy i tak kretyn by nic nie zauważył. Ba! Wątpię, czy uwierzyłby w nas, gdybyśmy akurat spijali z niego krew. Pewnie przez głowę przeszłoby mu milion idiotycznych myśli i zaraz szukałby jakiejś dziwnej oraz naiwnej wymówki. Chociażby raptowny wylew albo potrącenie przez samochód, który niewiadomo skąd się wziął.

- Idę na polowanie! – krzyknęłam w głąb domu. Nie zwracając na nic uwagi, skoczyłam i pobiegłam. Niestety, zanim minęłam ogromny dąb na północnym wschodzie, Emmett i Jasper już zdążyli mnie dogonić. _A podobno jestem najszybszym wampirem w rodzinie_, zironizowałam w myślach.

- Jazz obiecał mi ostatnio, że powalczymy z niedźwiedziami – zaczął Emmett, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wnet w jego głowie powstała masa przeróżnych obrazów, które prawdopodobnie miały za zadanie zwiastować ich niedługo rozpoczynającą się grę.

Zachichotałam pod nosem.

_Co?_, spytał Jasper, unosząc brwi ku górze.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, ale kiedy zauważyłam, że moi bracia rzucają sobie zdziwione spojrzenia, roześmiałam się na nowo. Z nimi zawsze tak było. Wystarczyło, że coś powiedzieli, a już nie mogłam opanować śmiechu. Zazwyczaj również dopadały mnie wyśmienicie głupie pomysły… Podobnie jak w tej chwili.

- Ścigajmy się – zaczęłam - do tego olbrzymiego głazu na zachód stąd. Kto pierwszy dobiegnie będzie miał dwa życzenia do wykorzystania. Dla każdego przegranego po jednym – zarządziłam i kiedy tylko zauważyłam ich aprobujące miny, ruszyłam, krzycząc: - Start!

Byłam już dobre parędziesiąt metrów dalej, gdy usłyszałam, jak nagle ruszyli. Nie ma to jak element zaskoczenia, pochwaliłam siebie.

Biegłam jak najszybciej potrafiłam, zręcznie omijając wszelkie napotkane przeszkody. Wiedziałam, że zostawiłam ich daleko w tyle, bo dźwięk ich stóp szurających po ściółce leśnej coraz bardziej cichł. Według moich obliczeń powinnam na metę dobiec za dwie minuty i trzydzieści cztery sekundy, więc wygraną mam w kieszeni. To było pewne, dlatego postanowiłam przy okazji rozpocząć polowanie. Upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Oczywiście, nie chodziło o oddychanie. Po prostu chciałam dokładnie się dowiedzieć, gdzie urzędują moje ofiary, żeby później od razu oddalić się w tamtą stronę. A więc dwa łosie i cztery mulaki. _Świetnie,_ zakpiłam, a po chwili z mojego gardła wydostało się lekkie westchnięcie.

Nagle usłyszałam, że kroki moich braci stają się coraz głośniejsze.

Przyspieszyłam, przy okazji wpadając na pomysł, by pobiec na skróty. Jak pomyślałam, tak uczyniłam i chwilę później natychmiast zboczyłam z jednej z przybocznych ścieżek.

Nagle wyczułam dziwny, słodkawy zapach, który dolatywał do mnie wraz z mocniejszymi podmuchami wiatru. Przystanęłam raptownie, nie mogąc uwierzyć. Przez moment stałam jeszcze pomiędzy dwoma świerkami, by wkrótce skierować się biegiem na południe.

Zamiast polowania czekała mnie rozmowa – oby tylko! - z nowoprzybyłym wampirem.

Pięć minut później doskonale widziałam jego osobę, która stała w cieniu drzew i wpatrywała się w obozowisko przed sobą. Ludzie, którzy wybrali się na biwak, nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie się znaleźli.

Zrobiłam krok do przodu, mając nadzieję, że wampir mnie usłyszy. Niestety, władzę nad nim zdążyła przejąć już dzikość naszej natury. Mogłam dokładnie wyobrazić sobie jego czerwone, zwężone oczy, którymi śledził każdy ruch przyszłych ofiar; wręcz czułam, jak jad napływa mu do ust, mięśnie napinają, a w głowie pojawia się pustka, ciemność.

Musiałam to jak najszybciej zakończyć.

Niewiele myśląc, zwinnie rzuciłam się w jego kierunku. Złapałam go za rękę, którą wykręciłam, popychając go mocno w tył. Zaszokowany byłby upadł, ale w porę zdołał się zorientować, co się dzieje. Stanął pewnie na nogach, lekko pochylając się do przodu; patrzył na mnie morderczym wzrokiem drapieżnika. Warknął groźnie, bardziej mrużąc oczy.

Jakie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy nagle się opamiętał. Natychmiast się wyprostował, lecz nie przestał na mnie patrzeć. Ba! Zaczął to robić bardziej nachalnie, jakby nigdy w życiu nie widział żadnej wampirzycy.

Wampir przez parędziesiąt sekund stał w bezruchu, dzięki czemu detalicznie mogłam mu się przyjrzeć. Brunet miał około dwudziestu czterech lat – z wyglądu, oczywiście. Jeżeli chodzi o jego rzeczywisty wiek, to nie miałam bladego pojęcia. Może około dwustu? Na pewno był starszy ode mnie. W każdym razie był przystojny; owalna twarz z mocno zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi oraz niezwykle umięśniona sylwetką. Mimo swojej atrakcyjnej postury, od razu mi się nie spodobał. Jego myśli były obrzydliwe. Dzięki temu mogłam wyczytać wszystkie wartości, do których dąży dana osoba, jak się zachowuje, etc. – w końcu te rzeczy były najważniejsze w całej egzystencji i tylko na nie powinno się zwracać uwagę.

- James – przedstawił się dość zachrypniętym głosem, a po chwili powoli zaczął do mnie podchodzić.

Milczałam. Nie chciałam mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

- Czy nie uważasz, że nierozważnie jest przerywać czyjeś polowanie? – zapytał, ale pomimo wrogości, która biła od niego na kilometr, uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Tym bardziej drapieżnemu i złemu wampirowi?

_On chyba sobie żartuje!_, parsknęłam głośno śmiechem.

- Chyba nie myślisz o sobie – zakpiłam, coraz bardziej ciekawa, co może wyniknąć z naszej jakże konstruktywnej pogawędki. – Zresztą masz rację, dlatego to ty – zaakcentowałam - nie powinieneś mi przerywać.

- Polowałaś?

- Może to dziwne, ale wampiry polują, żeby nie zginąć – prychnęłam. Z daleka widać było, że domniemany James robi się coraz bardziej rozgoryczony.

Przez chwilę się nie odzywał, prawdopodobnie szukając równie ciętej riposty.

- Proszę bardzo – machnął ręką w stronę obozowiska na środku polany. – Z chęcią popatrzę, z jakim drygiem zabijasz, mała wampirzyco. A nuż później do ciebie dołączę.

Warknęłam, przez co ten uniósł ręce ku górze, cofając się o krok.

- Spokojnie – zaczął – nie chciałem być nachalny. W takim razie tylko popatrzę. Zresztą wydaje mi się, że to też będzie niezła zabawa.

- Nie poluję na ludzi, idioto – odszczeknęłam, robiąc się coraz bardziej wściekła. Jak jeszcze raz nazwie mnie _małą wampirzycą_, to urwę mu jaja!

Swoim wyznaniem nieco go zaszokowałam. James był wbity w ziemię i patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Nie?

- Nie.

Odwróciłam się, chcąc zakończyć rozmowę i odejść od niego jak najdalej, ale ten – jakby przeczuwając, co zamierzam zrobić – natychmiast złapał mnie za ramię. Szybkim ruchem wyszarpnęłam rękę z jego uścisku, warcząc głośno.

- Wybacz – przeprosił, po czym szybko dodał: - W takim razie co jesz?

- Krew, idioto. Nie pamiętasz? Jestem wampirem – odpowiedziałam i ukazałam mu moje ostre zęby. Na ich widok ponownie się cofnął. Cóż, jeżeli chcę, to potrafię być groźna...

Popatrzyłam ponownie na jego twarz i westchnęłam lekko, uśmiechając się przy tym przebiegle. Dosłownie sekundę wcześniej w głowie zagościł mi kolejny plan. Po raz pierwszy postanowiłam przedstawić rodzinie jakiegoś wampira. Esme pewnie zacznie szaleć ze szczęścia, bo zapewne pomyśli, że to mój wybranek. W każdym razie chodzi o to, by James zobaczył, jak jest nas dużo i jacy możemy być niebezpieczni. Ucieknie wtedy tak szybko, że nie zdążymy nawet powiedzieć „pa".

- Jeżeli chcesz, to pokażemy ci naszą – znów zaakcentowałam, sprawiając, że jego myśli zaczęły szybciej i bardziej chaotycznie krążyć po głowie – dietę. Carlisle na pewno ci wszystko dokładnie opowie.

Pokiwał tylko głową.

Nie zwlekając, ruszyłam prosto przed siebie. Nie musiałam się odwracać, by wiedzieć, czy za mną podąża. Właściwie to mógłby nawet uciec, jakoś nie obchodziła mnie jego osoba. Parę minut później staliśmy przed domem. W powietrzu czaił się zapach czterech wampirów. No tak, przecież moi bracia jeszcze polowali i się zabawiali, całkowicie nie zdając sobie sprawy, co się tutaj dzieje. I...

Właśnie doszło do mnie, że przegrałam zakład.

Wściekła weszłam prosto do środka, uprzednio wpuszczając Jamesa, po czym głośno trzasnęłam drzwiami. Mało brakowało, a by wypadły z zawiasów.

- Carlisle! – krzyknęłam, jednocześnie wkraczając do salonu. Ojciec szybko pojawił się tuż przede mną. Uśmiechnął się do mnie serdecznie. Oczywiście, od razu odwzajemniłam gest, ale głową kiwnęłam w stronę Jamesa, który próbował wtopić się w tło pomieszczenia.

Wtem do salonu przybyła również reszta rodziny. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, a nawet – jakoś zwinnie im poszło - Emmett i Jasper, którzy założyli ręce na piersi i próbowali wyglądać groźnie.

Zachichotałam, widząc, jak James robi się coraz bardziej blady – jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. _No tak, teraz już wie, że nie ma z nami żadnych szans, więc się boi_, pomyślałam całkowicie zniechęcona jego tchórzliwą osobą.

- To James – przedstawiłam nowoprzybyłego. – Pragnie się dowiedzieć czegoś konkretnego o naszej diecie. Mnie nie pytaj – dodałam szybko, patrząc na Carlisle – bo nie mam pojęcia po co i dlaczego.

Popatrzyłam na bruneta... i zaczęłam się głośno śmiać. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam o czymś równie niedorzecznym!

_Skoro jest ich tutaj aż tak dużo, to pewnie ich dieta polega na pożeraniu innych wampirów. To dlatego mała wampirzyca mnie tutaj przyprowadziła; zwabiła mnie do swojej sieci, a teraz będę czekał na powolną śmierć z rąk tych kanibalów..._

I jak tutaj można być poważnym?

- Skoro Bella – zaczął tata, patrząc na mnie z pytaniem w oczach – staje się coraz bardziej nienormalna, to wydaje mi się, że możemy przejść do sedna.

_Bella?_, pomyślał James, ale po chwili zaśmiał się do własnych myśli. _Mała wampirzyca brzmi o wiele lepiej. _

- Naszym priorytetem – zaczął Carlisle i wskazał Jamesowi ręką na kanapę – jest próba przezwyciężenia głodu; nie chcemy także zabijać niewinnych ludzi, więc pijemy zwierzęcą krew, która...

Zostawiłam ich samych.

Nie miałam ochoty po raz tysięczny słuchać tej samej przemowy, bo znałam ją już na pamięć. Teraz tata będzie mówił, że krew zwierząt prawie niczym nie różni się od ludzkiej, że można na niej egzystować bez żadnych skutków ubocznych – oczywiście, pomijając to, iż przez nią stajemy się z lekka słabsi. Potem jak słuchacz, czyli w tym przypadku James, trochę się przekona, Carlisle zaproponuje mu, by został u nas na parę dni, żeby zobaczyć, jak to się wszystko odbywa. Naturalnie James się zgodzi – wystarczyło tylko wsłuchać się w jego myśli, by się dowiedzieć. O, a teraz tata wszystkich przedstawia parami; robi to specjalnie od lat. W końcu dzięki temu wiadomo, że jestem sama...

Prychnęłam ze złości, rzucając się na fotel w kącie pokoju. Przecież czasami trzeba próbować zachowywać się jak zwykła siedemnastolatka. Praktyka czyni mistrza. Poza tym jestem tak narwanym wampirem, że właściwie nie musiałam się uczyć. Od zawsze zachowuję się, jakbym miałam PMS.

Z westchnieniem wyjrzałam przez okno, próbując odseparować się od otaczającej rzeczywistości. Widziałam, jak liście fruwały coraz wyżej pomiędzy drzewami, kiedy mocniej zawiał wiatr. Wręcz czułam ten powiew na sobie. Gałęzie lekko drgały, źdźbła trawy falowały. A słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi.

Przymknęłam oczy, zastanawiając się, czy aby przeczucie, które zaiskrzyło, gdy tylko James pojawił się na horyzoncie, okaże się prawdziwe.

Z pewnością wpierw minie sporo czasu, więc nie przejmowałam się aż zanadto. Próbowałam myśleć jedynie o zadaniu, jakie Emmett albo Jasper wydadzą mi z powodu przegranego wyścigu.

A coś czuję, że mam się czego bać...


	5. Rozdział czwarty: Nienawistna miłość

**A/N: **Wybaczcie za zwłokę, ale brak czasu robi swoje. Chciałabym Was bardzo prosić o cierpliwość. Jak wspomniałam wcześniej, rozdziały będą się wolno rozkręcać, dlatego w trakcie popraw spróbuję je ze sobą spoić, by więcej się działo i by szybciej przejść do tej "konkretnej" fabuły. Następny rozdział z pewnością opublikuję szybciej. :)

Ciepło!

Ewe25

* * *

**Rozdział 4: Nienawistna miłość**

Było dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewałam. Emmett i Jasper uknuli przeciwko mnie wręcz diaboliczny plan, który powoli i - według pewnych etapów - wdrażali w życie. Moje życie. Najpierw zgodnie oznajmili, że obaj dobiegli do mety w tym samym momencie, co było naturalnie czystą bujdą. Później w bardzo głośny sposób dali reszcie do zrozumienia, że przegrałam, a doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nienawidzę tego słowa. Tym bardziej jeżeli bezpośrednio dotyczyło właśnie mnie. Najgorsze jednak stało się parę dni później, kiedy okazało się, że moją „prawdziwą" karą miało być spędzenie całego dnia z Jamesem poza domem. Gorszego zadania wymyślić nie mogli. Oczywiście, oni mieli z tego niezły ubaw: ciągłym śmiechom i zaczepkom z ich strony nie było końca. Reszta rodziny patrzyła na mnie za to po kryjomu ze współczującym uśmiechem na ustach. Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Jamesie, który – mimo złego humoru wynikającego z nowej, mało odżywczej diety – chodził dumny niczym paw, z głową uniesioną prawie do chmur.

Od dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy przyprowadziłam Jamesa do domu, minęły dopiero trzy tygodnie, a wszyscy mają go już po dziurki w nosie. Jest strasznie nerwowy, nie potrafi poskromić swojego charakteru, przez co ciągle się o coś wykłóca. Naturalnie, Carlisle próbuje jakoś tłumaczyć jego zachowanie – ojciec zawsze dostrzega w każdym chociaż minimalny zalążek dobra. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nawet Esme, której serce otwarte jest na wszystkich, robi, co tylko może, by uniknąć wymiany z Jamesem choćby paru zdań. Rosalie już po pierwszych dwóch dniach na niego nawrzeszczała i do tej pory, jak tylko go widzi, warczy ze zdenerwowania. Alice, od kiedy James w dość krytyczny sposób skomentował jej zachowanie, wyzywając od „malutkich dziewczynek, które nie potrafią sobie z niczym poradzić", omija go szerokim łukiem. Jazz, oczywiście, robi dokładnie to, co jego ukochana. Doskonale widzę, jak całą siłą woli powstrzymuje się, by nie rzucić się na niego i najzwyczajniej w świecie go nie zabić. Mój brat przeżyje naprawdę wszystko, ale gdy ktoś obrazi Alice, to nic go nie powstrzyma. Emmett za to nagminnie z niego żartuje, doprowadzając Jamesa do szaleństwa, co akurat jest nadzwyczaj miłym zwrotem akcji. A ja...

A ja w ciszy próbuję nie zwariować.

Myśli Jamesa są naprawdę obrzydliwe i każda sprawia, że mam ochotę się wyrzygać. Do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś potrafi w kółko debatować o seksie i jego pochodnych aspektach. Ale to nie jest najgorsze! Najbardziej ohydne jest to, że to właśnie ja jestem jego głównym... elementem zabaw.

_Czemu on stąd, do jasnej cholery, nie wyjedzie?! _

Pytanie to zadawałam sobie co parę minut, naiwnie wierząc, że jeżeli cały czas będę miała nadzieję, to moje życzenie wkrótce się spełni. Niestety, na razie w ogóle się nie zanosiło, by James chociaż pomyślał o jakimkolwiek wyjeździe. Dlatego postanowiłam jakoś podsunąć mu tę myśl. Wpadłam więc na prosty i zarazem bardzo przyjemny pomysł, a mianowicie: zacząć uprzykrzać mu życie.

Od paru dni powoli, ale jak dotąd skutecznie, mój plan zaczął odnosić skutki. Jednak to dopiero dzisiaj, w sobotę, miał nastąpić przełom, a dokładnie w momencie, kiedy wreszcie zgodzę się pójść z Jamesem na randkę do miasta. Upiekę wówczas dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, bo i pozbędziemy się go raz na zawsze, i dotrzymam słowa dotyczącego przegranego zakładu z moimi braćmi.

Na razie postanowiłam pograć chwilę na pianinie, uspokajając przy okazji myśli i wyciszając złość oraz gniew. Mimo iż skupiałam się na płynącej melodii, czasami przebijały się do mojej głowy jakieś głośniejsze refleksje pozostałych. Ciągle próbowałam z nimi walczyć, tworząc gruby mur, lecz te często były za silne. Niemniej, obecnie byłam z siebie dumna, szczególnie za koncentracje. Wiedziałam, że jeszcze wiele brakuje mi do mistrza, ale byłam na dobrej drodze.

Dopóty James po raz kolejny nie wykrzyczał mojego imienia.

Z rozmachem odsunęłam krzesło, wstając na równe nogi.

Jazz i Emmett spojrzeli na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem, tym samym przerywając grę w szachy, która pochłaniała ich w całości. Nie dość, że wymyślili nowe reguły, o jakich tylko oni mieli pojęcie, to jeszcze gra składała się aż z dziesięciu plansz.

_Dobrze się czujesz?,_ zapytał blondyn i przez parę sekund lustrował mnie swoim wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem. I przy okazji próbował ustalić mój stan emocjonalny.

- W ogóle się nie czuję – prychnęłam niczym rasowy kot, po czym rozłożyłam się na kanapie przy Rosalie. Ta nawet nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi, tylko dalej przełączała kanały. _Nie ma to jak ciekawe zajęcie_, zadrwiłam w myślach.

_Czy to ma jakiś związek z dzisiejszą randką z ukochanym?_

- Jasper! – wykrzyknęłam coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. – Mógłbyś się chociaż dzisiaj powstrzymać od tych swoich głupich żartów?! Już i tak mi jest ciężko!

Odpowiedział mi tylko jego śmiech.

- Hej – wtrącił się drugi z moich „ukochanych" braci – o co chodzi?

- Bella nie może się już doczekać swojego integracyjnego spotkania – odrzekł radośnie Jazz, sprawiając, że tym razem to Emmett głośno parsknął, a po chwili nawet zaczął się głośno śmiać.

Alice i Esme patrzyły tylko na mnie, starając się, by i na ich twarzach przypadkowo nie pojawił się uśmiech. James za to siedział zdziwiony, bo naturalnie w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z moich umiejętności telepatycznych. Jakoś nikt z rodziny nie pokwapił się, żeby mu o tym wspomnieć. I bardzo dobrze! Aż strach się bać, o czym by wówczas myślał i co mówił. A dzięki temu, że nie miał o niczym pojęcia, mogłam przynajmniej udawać, że go nie słyszę.

_Patrz na to, Bello!,_ krzyknął Emmett w myślach, zwracając tym samym całą moją uwagę. A kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że się mu przyglądam, puścił mi perskie oko.

- James – zaczął niby to od niechcenia – chciałbyś może...

- Chciałbyś może wyjść gdzieś z Emmettem? – wtrąciłam szybko, nie dając dojść do słowa bratu. – Wiesz... co jak co, ale w sprawach sercowych Em jest trochę nieśmiały. Bał się wcześniej ciebie o to zapytać. W każdym razie, cóż... Bardzo mu się podobasz i ma nadzieje, że dasz mu szansę.

Kiedy skończyłam, zauważyłam, że każdy przyglądał się mi z ogromnym zdziwieniem, a już szczególnie Emmett. Całkowicie zbiłam go z pantałyku.

Nie minęła jednak chwila nim Jasper, Alice, Esme i po części nawet Rose zaczęli się śmiać. Em rzucił mi zabójcze spojrzenie, a ja najzwyczajniej w świecie próbowałam się powstrzymać od wtórowania reszcie rodziny. Niestety, nie udało się, ponieważ dostrzegłam przerażony wyraz twarzy Jamesa.

Szkoda tylko, że Carlisle tego nie widział – ach, on i ten jego szpital...

Cóż, jakieś dziesięć minut później znów powróciliśmy do poprzednich zajęć. Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez wyjaśnień dla Jamesa, wyzwisk skierowanych do mnie przez Emmetta i ogólnej radości.

Jak tylko sytuacja się trochę uspokoiła, musiał się wtrącić Em, a później dołączył i Jazz. Wspólnie ułożyli historyjkę o tym, że nie miałam na myśli Emmetta tylko siebie. Skończyło się na tym, że o dwudziestej byłam umówiona z Jamesem na prawdziwą randkę.

I po co ja to wszystko zaczęłam?! Myślałam, że mi się upiecze i że nie będę musiała wykonywać tego głupiego zadania. Jesteśmy przecież jako-tako ze sobą związani, więc moi bracia powinni się nade mną ulitować. A nie posyłać prosto w paszczę lwa! Rodzina od siedmiu boleści...

Później było już tylko gorzej. Nawet czas zmówił się przeciwko mnie i biegł nieumiłowanie szybko. Nim się spostrzegłam, mała wskazówka pokazywała już godzinę ósmą, a ja moim ukochanym volvo jechałam wraz z Jamesem do Seattle.

W duszy postanowiłam zemścić się na Emmecie i Jasperze.

Będę miała co robić na randce, zakpiłam.

Zbierało się na deszcz. Niebo zrobiło się strasznie ciemne, a chmury nisko zawisły, wywołując okropną duchotę. Przy takiej pogodzie ludzie szybko zamykali się w domach na cztery spusty. Ci głupcy nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jakie to cudowne uczucie, kiedy malutkie, błyszczące i zimne krople stykają się z ciałem. Co prawda zapomniałam już, jak to jest być człowiekiem, lecz egzystując jako wampir, czuję cały świat podwójnie. Mam niezwykle wyostrzone zmysły i po prostu wiem, że dzięki takim mini-perełkom szczęścia życie staje się lepsze. A fakt, że się moknie przechodzi w zapomnienie.

Niebo przecięła błyskawica, a po niej natychmiast nastąpił grzmot.

Burza jest niezwykle magicznym zjawiskiem.

W tej chwili miałam nieprzemożoną ochotę wyskoczyć z samochodu. Niestety, nadal musiałam siedzieć na dupie, wpatrywać się w jezdnię i słuchać smętnej piosenki w radiu oraz ględzenia mojego towarzysza.

- Czy możesz się z łaski swojej zamknąć? – powiedziałam cała w nerwach.

Wampir rzucił mi wrogie spojrzenie, po czym bez zbędnego uprzedzenia otworzył drzwi pędzącego ponad sto kilometrów na godzinę auta i najzwyczajniej w świecie z niego wyskoczył. Lekko zdezorientowana natychmiast wcisnęłam hamulec, przez co samochód zatrzymał się z piskiem opon.

- Zwariowałeś?! – wykrzyknęłam, wysiadając z wozu. James stał parę metrów ode mnie, szeroko się szczerząc. – Mogłeś mi wyrwać drzwi!

I wnet zrzedła mu mina.

Naiwniak pewnie myślał, że się o niego martwię...

- Posłuchaj, Bello – zaczął, podchodząc do mnie wolnym krokiem – musimy coś ustalić...

- Nie, to ty posłuchaj – przerwałam mu, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. Ostatnio zauważyłam, że mam dość dziwną tendencję do wtrącania się komuś w słowo. – Cholernie mnie denerwujesz, mnie i moją rodzinę. Mają cię naprawdę dosyć, a ja cię wręcz nienawidzę. Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałeś w głowie, ale między nami nigdy do niczego nie dojdzie. W ogóle mnie nie obchodzisz, rozumiesz, idioto? Dlatego przestać zgrywać takiego pieprzonego bohatera, bo aż rzygać mi się chce na twój widok! Poza tym wyszłam z tobą gdziekolwiek, ponieważ przegrałam zakład.

Skończyłam i gdybym była człowiekiem, na pewno odetchnęłabym głęboko.

James po prostu stał i patrzył. Jedyne, co się u niego zmieniło, to oczy. Zwęziły się minimalnie. Milczałam więc i starałam nie dać po sobie poznać, że się przeraziłam. James w tym momencie przypominał mi wulkan. Za chwilę nastąpi erupcja i lawa całkiem mnie zaleje, i zginę.

Czemu nie ma ze mną Jaspera albo Emmetta?

Nim się spostrzegłam, James stał tuż przede mną i mocno trzymał za ramiona. Cóż, musiałam przyznać, że był strasznie silny. Miałam wrażenie, jakby powoli miażdżył mi ręce. Warknęłam ostrzegawczo, lecz na nic się to zdało. Poczułam się bezradna po raz pierwszy w życiu.

- Puść mnie – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując się wyrwać. – Odwal się – powtórzyłam i powoli starałam się zebrać w sobie siłę. Wreszcie udało mi się go odepchnąć. James poleciał parę metrów do tyłu, ale nadal stabilnie stał na dwóch nogach.

- Czyżby mała Bella się przestraszyła? – zadrwił wampir i znów zaczął kierować się ku mnie. Przyjęłam pozycję obronną, wysunęłam kły do przodu.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

Zanim zdążyłam dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, ten skoczył i prawie zwalił mnie z nóg. Na szczęście refleks wampira zadziałał w porę, więc zamiast upaść na ziemię, wyrwałam się Jamesowi i odskoczyłam parę kroków w bok.

- Jeżeli się teraz poddasz, to przeżyjesz. Inaczej cię zabiję. Żaden inny mężczyzna nie będzie mógł cię posiadać. To mnie jesteś przeznaczona, Bello. Mnie, rozumiesz?

Roześmiałam się wbrew sobie.

- Jesteś jakimś psychopatą, James – stwierdziłam i całkowicie tracąc wolę walki, podeszłam do samochodu. Miałam dość. Poza tym zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy aby James naprawdę nie jest chory na głowę. Ciekawa byłam, czy zachorował przed przemianą czy zwariował już po.

- Czyli wybierasz tę drugą opcję, tak?

- Jaką drugą opcję? Jesteś popieprzony – mówiąc to, miałam ochotę na niego splunąć. – Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju.

- W spokoju? – wyszeptał, ale ja miałam wrażenie, jakby krzyknął. - Już nigdy nie zaznasz spokoju, Bello. Nie, kiedy ja będę żył na tym świecie. Zapamiętaj te słowa, bo na pewno nie rzucam ich na wiatr.

Nie zwracając na niego dalszej uwagi, wsiadłam do samochodu. Zatrzasnęłam drzwi i zapaliłam silnik. Byłam tak wytrącona z równowagi, że odjechałam z piskiem opon.

- Obiecuję.

Usłyszałam z oddali, więc bezmyślnie spojrzałam na lusterko i zauważyłam jego okropny uśmieszek i mrugnięcie oka. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, a właściwie to byłam pewna, że jeszcze nie raz, nie dwa spotkam Jamesa na ścieżce swojej egzystencji. Chociaż miałam nadzieję, że to tylko ulotne przeczucie. Ponownie popatrzyłam za siebie i widząc, że James wskoczył w zarośla przy asfalcie, odprężyłam się.

Ciekawa byłam reakcji rodziny na pogróżki Jamesa. Chciałabym, by chodziło mu raczej o przestraszenie mnie niż ostrzeżenie przed swoim dalszym działaniem. Czułam w kościach, że zabawa się dopiero zaczęła.

Niebo przecięła kolejna, wyjątkowo jasna błyskawica.


End file.
